Still Not Just Like You
by RchHghr
Summary: .Sequel to Not Just Like You. “So you only come here, what, when you think I’m at work? What’s wrong Zack? Hate seeing me? Hate seeing my face?” She spat. Rated T for cursing.
1. On the Couch

This is the sequel to _Not Just Like You. _Its going to be more than one chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own. I hope you enjoy.

Jondy rolled over in bed, jumbled up in her blankets, the whole room was dark, and quiet, until the alarm on the small dresser, beeped its alarm of 7:00 pm; in big orange neon letters.

Oh how those numbers at the moment annoyed her to no end.

"Rrrgh," she moaned aloud, rolling onto her back, and putting a hand over her eyes, and forehead. There was no light, but it was nice to feel a cold hand on her warm forehead.

Her eyes remained closed, and her head on the pillow. The clock continued to beep its annoying tune.

"Stupid shit," she grumbled aloud, and reaching out, she knocked it right off the dresser. The cord, following right after it, like a snake coil, was ripped right out of the wall.

It may have been broken, but at least it stopped.

Now, she rolled onto her stomach, and reached down onto the floor where her cellular phone was.

Her hand swept the floor; wherever it was, she couldn't find it like that. She shifted a little more off the bed, and was able to look underneath at the object under the dark bed. Reaching for it, she was not close enough, and couldn't grab it, but trying to get back up, she went over the edge, and fell out of bed. She fell right onto the floor. She reached under the bed, and came back out with one of the black socks she left on the floor, from when she arrived back at her apartment three that afternoon. Feeling tired, which she was shocked to be feeling, with what, sleeping last night, she got into bed, and had a nap. Now though, sitting on the floor, in the dark, with the sock in her hand, she felt very tired, and wanted to just crawl back into the bed she just fell out of, and sleep some more.

Plus, she was feeling horrible. She didn't want to think she was getting sick, because she wasn't supposed to. _They _weren't supposed to. That's the way they were made. But, they were all made with _flaws _so maybe that was hers. She didn't know. On and off again, she was always having some kind of problem. Most of them were difficult on her system, and most made her lay in bed anyways, but something so simple, like maybe a cold, she never had one before, so it could be anything.

The closest person to her, her work mate, at the bar, when she gets a cold, acts like the whole worlds got to stop until she gets better. She 'bitches and moans' about a runny nose, and foggy head, sneezes all over everything, and eats too many cough drops, and leaves the wrappers all over the back room.

Jondy didn't want to be like that girl. Her name was Malady; like a greeting, but very fancy. She didn't want to be the one with the trail of cough drop wrappers leading behind her.

She didn't even like cough drops.

'Want am I thinking?' She thought to herself, standing up, sock in hand, and on her toes she rose up, bringing her arms upward, into a nice long, losing stretch; bringing her shirt up to show her belly. She set herself back down, and put the sock on the small night table.

Her phone rang, in the other room.

'So maybe I am getting sick, if I can't remember.' She wiped her nose on her sleeve, and dragged herself, on the cold bare floor, her bare feet, through the dark room, into the kitchen where her phone was sitting right on the stove, the small screen on it, bright blue in the dark room.

Upon closer expectation, the number wasn't shown at all, and instead it said _Private Call. _It could be anyone, and most likely it was someone of least importance's, though, it could be one of her brothers or sisters. She knew Zack's number, Zane's number, and Syl and Krit's number. Syl and Krit, they were such an item; she knew that they would always be together. Zack could try, as he mostly did, but they always found their way back to each other.

It was meant to be.

She picked up the phone, and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

No one answered. The whole line was quiet.

The person hung up.

She took the phone away from her ear, and looked at the screen, like it would give her the answer she needed, but the screen just showed _Call Ended 00:00:12._

She closed the set, and put it in the pocket to her jeans. The whole call, and no response, put her on end. What if it was one of Lydecker's men? What if they knew that she was here? What if-

She let out a loud sneeze, and groaned.

What if they knew that she was malfunctioning?

"I don't need this right now?" She spoke into the empty room. She rang her cold hands together. She had to call work, she sure wasn't going in with that call on the line, and the fact that she wasn't up with the weather. There was no use to go to work anyways; at least for tonight. She still had to go, to pay the bills. It was her civilian duty.

To skip work for the night, she wanted to with her own excuse. Oh course, she'd say differently, but she was mad from the previous night. Of the usual there, there was a whole bunch, from a sporting event, or something, but they were just the rowdy bunch, and they bothered Jondy. Trying to flirt, and drink, and fit in with the regulars, it was over-bearingly annoying. When one tried to put their hand on her that was it. Being a 'normal girl,' she shoved him away, hard, and asked for help from her boss, who happened to be there. All he did was tell her that she could handle it, and went into the back.

Yes, she could handle it, but her boss wouldn't like the way she wanted to. But, then again, she handled it in a way that he wouldn't like, anyways; the same way that got her arrested another time. Smashing two bottles, scattering the contents everywhere; on the counter and floor, she held up the pieces in a threatening matter.

They backed off, and her boss, stepped in. He had the nerve to tell her that she was way out of line. She wanted to let him have it, but being the 'good' employee, she 'apologized,' and walked out for the night.

Damn, she thought, a snap of the finger, I left my coat there.

She took her phone out again, and dialed Malady's number, not the work number.

"Jondy, hey girl, sorry about before," she spoke. She was known to talk, in long streams, without stopping. She said, "I was going to call you, to tell you that we don't need you-"

She let out the biggest breath of air, and her whole, calmed down.

"Tonight, and I know that you're still pissed about yesterday, and-"

"It's okay, thanks," She hung up. She put her phone back into her pocket.

It was such a relief to know that it was her and not someone ready to chop off her head. Now she could go back to bed.

Dragging herself back into the bedroom, she flipped onto the bed, and closed her eyes. Her head felt foggy, and her nose was running. She wiped it on her sleeve again. A comfortable night's sleep, just what the 'Manticore Tech' called for.

"Ha, ha," she spoke the reaction, because it was a joke; a very bad one, she might add at that. Yawning, she closed her eyes against the strong breeze coming from the opened bedroom window. Putting the blanket around her middle haphardously, she curled up on her side.

The air felt wonderful on her face. Blowing her hair around, she enjoyed the late spring night. It was the perfect kind of weather. If it kept up till the weekend, then it will be the perfect weather for the carnival that is coming to town. An old fashion carnival, with booths, and games, and even the 'Weird Peoples,' it sounded like loads of fun.

It would be nice if Zack happened to be visiting. She'd drag him there.

Right now, it was just a night to herself, a nice night to sleep, and-

She let out a loud sneeze.

-to get over the stupid cold, that she should not be having in the first place. Guess she had to be returned back to Manticore for testing.

She fell asleep.

The kitchen window creaked open slowly. She knew that it was Zack, because he always came through the kitchen window. He would then lower it, lock it, and shut the curtain.

She listened for it.

He did just that, but the curtain, tangled on the rod gave him a little trouble, but he got it, for him then she heard the sink running.

"Is that you Zack?" She said, not moving, for she was too comfortable, and she felt terrible. Luckily, it didn't sound in her voice.

He stopped what he was doing for a moment, then said, "Why aren't you at work?" questioned.

She heard him switch taps, and the snap of paper towel, after paper towel.

"I quit," she yielded, and coughed. She put her hand over her mouth, and snuggled deeper into the blankets. She heard him grumble, mumble, curse, and use up every paper towel on her roll.

"Something wrong?" she spoke. Everything was obvious; she just liked getting a kick out of him.

"No." He said through gritted teeth. She heard the tearing of material.

"Uh huh," she answered, not believing it at all. She sat up in bed, and took of her long sleeved shirt, leaving herself in the cami. Looking for the character pants, she wore around the house, she said, meant for him to hear, "Why do you always show up through my window hurt, or in need for rest? Can't you just stop by to see how I'm doing? Are you here to take me to the Carnival?" She found the pants, took off the jeans, and put them on, then went into the kitchen where he had his left arm, up to his elbow in the sink, and the water around it was bloody.

The rest of him didn't look to good either. His face was messed up as well, and where he ripped a chunk out of his shirt, she saw a heavy bruise starting to form.

"Let me help you," she said, taking one step toward him, only to have him bark at her not to.

"If I knew that you weren't working, I wouldn't have come here."

She crossed her arms at her breast, and put her weight on her back foot.

"So you come only here, when you think I'm at work? What's wrong Zack? Hate seeing me? Hate seeing my face?" She spat.

"Damn," exclaimed, knocking all her things off the counter, "Just shut the hell up." He went back to his task at hand. He turned off the water, and squeezed out all the paper towels he used, and tossed them into the trash.

He walked past her, and into her room. She didn't go after him, but just stood in the kitchen feeling hurt, and pissed. So he didn't care about her? He thought he would just go there, then leave. Whatever happened to visiting?

He grabbed the spare clothes, she kept for any of them, and went into the bathroom shutting the door.

Jondy told him the first time she settled there, that he was welcomed, always. Even if she was mad, and hating him, he was always welcomed.

She didn't have to acknowledge him, or say anything. He was probably already, ready to be on his ways, anyways.

That was Zack; no emotional value what-so-ever in his body. He only heard what he wanted to hear, and everything had to be his way.

Jondy went back into her room, and closed the door, and layed down horizontally, on her stomach, across the bed. Facing the window, the wind blew in her face, and cooled her skin. It pushed all the stress, that Zack brought, right out.

Comfortable, and on the verge of drifting off, the doorknob turned lightly, and the door opened quietedly. She layed on her side now, curled up, and ignored him, and his quiet entrance into the room.

Zack sat down on the 'empty' side of the bed, and turned in her direction. He ran his hand down the back of her head, down her hair.

"Jondy," he said, calm, this time, his voice wasn't what it was a while ago in the kitchen.

She didn't say anything, but put the blanket over her head. She could ignore him. If he wanted to play mind games, then so be. He only came around, 'When the moon was full.' Maybe he was a lunatic.

Ignoring him, though, what would be the fun in that?

"Jondy," he said again, voice raised.

"I've had men in the bar with better attitude than you, and they were on their fifth shot, and they were coming off work in a bad mood." Her comfort zone, was still relaxed, even if he was there, and she could feel the heat of his body through the afghan covering her. Whatever shape he was in, he was still warm.

You sure about that?" he spoke with knowing, "Because its quite known that last night you were ready to smash faces."

"Have to do something right? Learn from the best," she said, refering to him, and he knew it.

"Harring attention, very smart." He was bitter tonight. Whatever crawled up his ass better leave.

"Zack, if you wannt be like this tonight," she sat up this time, and faced him. The shower didn't help, he was still a complete mess from his face, to his feet, though most were covered. His left arm, the one in the sink before, he held against his chest, under his shirt.

It didn't stop her mad feelings, for the look on his face was his stonic anger. He wasn't mellowed out, so she finished by saying, on a very serious note, "You can go sleep on the couch."

He stared at her, in the dark room, for a moment, then stood up. "Fine," he said. He walked out of the room, leaving the door open, nothing else said.

"If you wanna be a jerk, then be a jerk," she turned back to get comfortable, mumbling off, "I don't care anymore. I'll be a jerk, as long as you are one. I have no problem with it. Sleep on the escape, sleep in the street." She hit the pillow, and stuffed her face into it.

It wasn't the way she wanted to spend the night with Zack, when she hadn't seen him in many months.

This was the first chapter. I hope you've enjoyed. More soon.


	2. On the Floor

Opening her eyes, the horrors of the nightmares vanished, and she was back in her dark room; the room where she at least thought she was safe.

She was happy for not always having to sleep. She didn't have to worry whether she would have a nightmare every night, like the others. Did they have nightmares? She hoped they had peaceful rests, though what Syl, and Zane told her, they didn't most of the time.

Everything was quiet, and calm, like always. Ben's midnight 'bed time' stories were away from her mind. The room showed no sign from the nightmare; it was calm and dark. Nothing stirred. There was never any sign of danger here. It was a great feeling that she never took for granted. She only wished, at times when she thought nothing was ever wrong, and Manticore was far away, she wished someone else could stay. She had Zack for a 'hot minute,' but that didn't count. She expected him, though he always seemed to surprise her anyways.

She sat up, and put her feet to the floor. Slipping on a pajama top, she pulled the cami over her belly, and walked out into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. She was hungry, and knew just the thing to eat. In the fridge, there were some left over tamales from a friend at work, so she heated one up, and went into the living room, where Zack was laying on the floor.

It looked like he planned it, for he was stretched out, on his chest, left arm out straight, the other cradling his face. Even so, why would he be laying on the floor, when there was the couch, or the fire escape?

She hated to feel bitter to him, or about him, but when he opened his mouth, he made it easy for her to say, or think them.

"Zack," she said, a little higher than her normal speech, "Zack." If she knew one thing, then it was not to be too close when waking a sleeping Zack. He was very, very, alert; claimed by him, but she thought him to be very, very, paranoid. Not _everyone _was out to get him, yet.

"You're talking now," he responded, though he made no point to move, when she stepped over him, and sat on the couch, lurking above him, her feet tucked in under her. She worked on opening the tamale, and watching the steam rise up, and the smell to take over. They were delicious when she first had them, they should be even more so, now that it was reheated.

"Why are you laying on the floor?" she questioned, and took the first forkful to her mouth. It was just as she expected; 'blazin'.

"Why are you sleeping so much? You don't sleep, you were raised to go long periods without it," he spoke on his arm. His eyes didn't open.

She had to wonder if he was in any pain. She didn't once ask him if he needed any help, and she did nothing to help him.

Oh yeah, she had to remind herself, he was being a jerk, and he wanted her nowhere near him. Oh, but when he wanted to be near her, was she supposed to drop everything? He talked about not being close to someone, and then he does that. He confused her, to the point of frustration. It bothered her, and she never knew, when he left, whether he was going to come back or not.

"Why are you laying on the floor?" she questioned again.

"Because I want to," he said.

She shrugged. "Fine," she answered, "I'll join you." So with her plate, she joined him, and sat at his head. She ate in the silence, and looked at his left arm wrapped in a bandage.

She had to ponder what happened, for his body to look like that, and his attitude; though he normally had an attitude, it was just not proper right now. She didn't want to deal with it, and she didn't want it to be the only thing she remembered about the visit.

"Do you want some?" she offered, holding up the fork, with a piece clinging to the prongs.

Zack sat up. He cradled his left arm to his chest.

"Do me this favor, and let me do one thing," she whispered, setting the fork and the plate onto the floor.

He nodded, with dark set eyes, and shut his eyes.

"Good," she heaved a sigh of relief, and crawled onto his lap, completely invading his personal space; though she doubted that he wouldn't mind.

She didn't.

Carefully she removed her pajama cover, leaving herself in the cami again, and made a make shift sling, she made it easy for him to relax his arm, even if it was something 'ghetto.'

Both his arms were scraped and bruised, and though they were already healing, it looked painful. A million different scenarios flashed through her head.

She put her attention to his face. His eyes closed, she put both hands to his cheeks, and inspected the bruises; gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

He didn't move a feature.

"I didn't even get my kiss," she whispered.

She really wanted it, too.

"I know," he said, and with his right arm, he gently pushed her away; in more ways than one.

"So," she said shaking it off, "You want some?" She held the plate out to him again.

He nodded, and opened his eyes, and with the plate in his lap he ate the tamale while she watched.

His eyes were red, and he looked like he was in need for sleep, or a vacation. It would do him some good. Somewhere far away, he needed to go, and lay on the beach. He needed a Piña colada; seven Piña colada.

"Why were you sleeping?" he asked again.

"I'm sick," she said, "Plain and simple." She shrugged, and took the plate, and fiddled with the tamale wrapper.

"You felt very warm," he said. Then turned bitter, "We aren't supposed to get sick."

"Guess we got to return me for testing," she joked, though it was no joke at all, and it showed on Zack's face. Who was to say, she could joke about something he worked so hard to accomplish for all of them, and she was making a small joke to include it?

"This is not a joke!" he shouted, "Clearly you-"

She cut in, "People get sick all the time. Look at the time we live in. It's very common. It comes in," she put her hands together, "It takes its course," she moved her hands to the middle, "Then it leaves," she moved her hands to the end. "So don't try to tell me differently, I see it all the time at work."

"Damn it Jondy," he growled, hitting his right palm to the floor hard.

"Damn Zack," she imitated, only she didn't hit her palm on the floor. "Just, just slow your roll. Do you need a drink? I can make you something that would even mellow you out." She put the plate on the floor, brought her legs to her chest, and crossed her arms atop, and put her head on them.

He gave her a hard stare, his dark eyes seemed darker than earlier, like he was getting angrier, and angrier by the minute. Something was building up inside of him, and he was not letting it out.

It was trying, though, and Jondy was just egging it on. And, she would continue to, until she knew what it was, or until he was back to his normal self.

"So do you want it or not?" she offered again.

"No," he said, and stood up. He went into the kitchen, and grabbed his jacket, then back to the living room where he used his one hand to put his shoes on. They were lying by the door, just where her favorite boots were.

"Where are you going?" she stood, angrily, and blocked his exit out, arms and all.

"Move," he said, the angry calm, slowly leaving him. His fists stayed clenched at his sides.

"Zack," she shouted, in his face, "What is the matter with you? You come here, you don't want me to be here, you won't say anything, and now you're ready to storm out. What's the matter Zack? You can tell me. What am I going to do, go tell Lydecker?"

There is went again, another small joke, that went too far in this situation. Sometimes it was best to just not bring it up at all; though her mouth was running away from her, the more bitter he acted toward her.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you," he shouted, right in her face, eyes straight ahead, he growled out, "You have a mouth on you today, talking as if that place is some sort, filled with greats. If you want to go back, then leave," he shoved past her, "Just leave me out."

She grabbed his wrist, "Can you just stay?" she pleaded, "You don't have to say anything, just don't leave yet." She held on tight, in case he was going to leave before she finished saying what she needed to say to him.

"Why?" one word, he said. It held the anger, but also the curiosity that he tried to hide. There was always a reason for everything.

"Because I'm glad you're here. I missed you." It was not hard for her to say, and he was going to hear it.

"Drop that feeling, you don't need it. You should not have emotional cling on anybody, at all."

"Maybe you don't, but I do. We don't have a mother, or father. We don't have anyone, but our unit. We escaped. People are after us, and if we need help who do we turn to Zack? We turn to each other, for we are the only ones we can trust in this world."

"You're on your own," he said, but he did turn around, and take off his coat. He still had the night shirt around his arm, which made her smile. He was going to take it with him. One good thing would've come out of this night. He would have something that, whenever he saw it, he would be thinking about her.

Unless he threw it away first, then, like he said before, he would be answering to her question of not wanting to see her face.

"Every time you leave pissed off, I am alone." She answered to his statement, for it was truth.

"If you were at work tonight, this whole thing would not have happened. I would have been gone before you came home."

It hurt, but she wasn't going to let it get to her anymore tonight.

"I'm glad it did," she said and let out a cough, which her hand went to her mouth to cover.

"Why?" He asked.

"I can vent my angers to you, about you, instead of somebody else."

He didn't say anything, but the look on his face read that he was not happy she was 'venting' to other people.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep, cause I'm tired. Since I'm sick, I better sleep, otherwise I'm gonna break, and, well," she cleared her throat, not wanting to do that joke again, "Yeah, well, goodnight."

She didn't want it to sound so weak, or even fake, but it did to her ears. It was for his benefit, and who knows? Maybe he'd stay for three days. It was risky, but it was a chance to be with him for a little bit, before he left, and she was alone again.

He could take a chance. He's been taking one for him, and them all for years now. He'd never stop, and she was glad for that.

Second chapter down, I hope you liked. More Soon. Drop me a review.


	3. In the Park

I would just like to say thanks to all my reviewers, you guys really made my day.

It's snowing in Connecticut, and yes we, the shoreline are getting more than inland for once. In your face!!!

Anyways, enjoy.

-

Chapter 3

-

She went back into her room, and got under the blankets, just as he came into the room, and lay down on the spot he was sitting on before.

She liked to think of it as 'his spot.' It was rarely used.

"Goodnight," she said, and laid her head next to his, on the pillow on his side, but not on top of him. She wanted to get closer, but like in the living room, when she got too close, he normally pushed her away. She didn't want that on her conscious when she went to sleep.

But she did remember one thing that Syl did, that would not be too bad to try. She remembered Syl telling her that one upon before going to sleep, she told him that, 'I love you,' and could've swore he said it back, but wasn't sure. He didn't bite off her head when she said it, so what would he do if she said it?

"Zack," she said, quietly, the only sound in the dark room.

"Hm?" he answered back.

"I love you." She whispered, and like a school girl with a crush, she looked at his shoulder, and not his face, as she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

He didn't feel this, for he tilted his head, and looked down at her. She looked at him, then, and in such close proximity, she brought her lips to his, and surprisingly, he returned her kiss.

-

The sun didn't shine in the morning, and the temperature wasn't like the night before. If anything, it was the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted the clear sky, and the cool, but warm temperature. Instead it was raining outside, heavily, and the breeze was chilly, and the air was cold. What happened to late spring? It was supposed to be nice. The April showers should've been gone, and the nice warm Mat should've been in.

Just like the weather, Jondy was not feeling well. The 'cold' was in full force. Her nose was clogged, her throat was dry, and her lips chapped. She couldn't remember the last time she brought Chap Stick, but she was going to need some. Her eyes were runny, and her head ached in the back. So this was what it was like to be sick. This was what any 'normal' person felt like, when the germs of another were passed to them.

Jondy thought her lucky. Maybe she was normal after all. Maybe she was human. But, it still bothered her that she was sick. Zack said that they weren't supposed to get sick. He made it his business to make sure they were up to their full potential. He was like a shadow; a very annoying one, that followed you, even when the sun wasn't out.

Sitting up, she looked to her side, and Zack wasn't there. Of course he wouldn't be there. Why would she expect him to be? He came, and then he left. In the blink of an eye, it was like he wasn't there at all.

"And I expected differently," she thought gloom fully.

The toilet flushed, and the sink went on.

Okay, she thought to herself, a happy camper on the inside; so he stayed. If she had a metal, she would surely put it around his neck, or ring his neck with it; whichever came first.

The door opened, and he came back into the room. She freighted sleep because if he left, she didn't want to have an 'act.' from She had to already act when it came to making him stay.

He sat on the floor, and she heard him pick up the annoying alarm clock off the floor, and plug it back in. Jondy wanted to tell him it would end up in the same place again, but didn't.

Next, she heard him go through the second drawer of her nightstand, and knew exactly what he was doing. He was going through _Jondy Johnson's _bills to see if they were up to par, and whether he would force/give her money to pay for something, if it was falling behind. It bothered her when he did this; she hated it, and tried declining it in every way, but he always said she kept herself safe, and he wasn't going to let her change that.

"Your gas bill is due today," he said.

"I know," she said, turning over, and rolling a little she crept to the edge, "his" side, and hanging her head on his shoulder, said, "I have to go to the Pawn Shop today. The guy there, with a furious dog, a 'poor baby,' really, has a huge crush on me." There she was, pushing his buttons again. If only he would say what Zane said, when she spent Thanksgiving with him.

"You're hot; you should be used to it by now." He said, casual, just like Zane said. Smart minds must've thought alike.

"Thank you," she said, and crawled back a bit, till her head was on the bed. She closed her eyes, and wiped her nose with her hand.

So he was calm this morning, she thought, and put the blanket on herself. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to push his buttons. Maybe it was best to just go with the flow of things.

And get better. That was a high priority on her list. Because she was different, she didn't know if it would become worse.

He turned around, and put his hand on her forehead.

"I'm not dying," she mumbled, trying to swat him away when he didn't move his hand. Turning over, did she finally get away.

"How do you feel?" he questioned.

She didn't say anything, just shrugged her shoulders.

Her phone rang in the pants she had left them in.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" he questioned.

"Nope," she said, and sat up. Running a hand through her hair, she grabbed the clip off her night dresser, and pinned her hair back on her neck. She wanted it out of her face, but she still wanted to block her barcode.

In a comfortable spot, legs crossed, hands in her lap she looked down at him, which he watched her back. He was so handsome, she wondered if he did get all the girls. He must've got offers. And if so, did he ever accept any? Everyone had needs, and to fulfill them…….

The phone still rang.

"What if it's important?" he said, ready, himself to get it.

"It's not, it's just work, probably reminding me I have my shift tonight," she shrugged, "If you want to get it, you can."

He retrieved her phone anyways, and she watched him fiddle with it, for the person stopped ringing it, then he watched her again, watch him.

"What?" he said, "What are you thinking?"

She shook her head, then straightened up, "So," she said, the subject of the other matter clearly over, said, "You want to come with me this time, or are you going to follow me there anyways like a five year old?"

"Yeah," he nodded. It could've gone for either answer, maybe it was for both.

"Well, let me shower, and then we'll bounce," she said, and getting off the bed, she went over to him, and bend down. It was nice to have someone decent there in the morning; not someone she wanted out as soon as it was over…….

Bending down, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning."

-

When she was out of the shower, and dressed, hair down, with a little serum, she found Zack staring out the kitchen window, so lost in thought; she thought she'd never be able to bring him back.

"Zack," she spoke his name softly, and touched his arm, which in a quick moment she blocked his fist from slamming into her face.

"Zack," she shouted, and they both dropped arms. "I see your arm is fine."

"Yes, let's go," he turned away and immediately walked into the living room. She followed, right after grabbing her cell phone. Pulling out her key, she locked the door behind them.

-

In the rain, she put her hood on, as well as him, for it was pouring heavily. The wind blew, so there was no direct focus ahead, otherwise the rain was in her face.

Just great.

"I don't like the rain," she grumbled, in spite of herself.

"Why, are you going to melt?" he added.

Whoa. Was that a joke? It would be the first one in; she wasn't going to waste her time in thinking when the last time was for that.

He didn't say anything else, as she expected from the other times, and ever. Occasionally she would wave to people she knew, and even made him stop so she could talk to a familiar face or two.

He did not even say one word of greeting. He was quite rude, she mused to herself.

But then again, like the last time he was here, she wanted to hold his hand, but didn't want that hurt feeling to hurt so much, so she didn't. Instead, she linked her arm to his "bad" one, which she only put a light touch.

He didn't say anything to this, so maybe he was okay with it. But this was Zack, we're talking about.

Happy, like a child who was going somewhere pleasant, she steered him in the direction to the Pawn shop which was a postered, front window building, with a bullet hole through the glass door.

Like a gentleman, he held the door open for her, and they both entered. Having been there before, plenty of times, she knew the floor curved in a downward slant, and there was a board to step over.

Zack didn't, and of course it "wasn't" funny when he stubbed his toe, but so quickly, and gracefully it didn't look like anything, unless you had a quick eye, in which she did.

She caught it; otherwise she would not have cheesing.

"I saw that," she mumbled, but all he did was shrug.

Inside, there was one customer, an obnoxious looking guy, eyeing the bootleg, adult film displays case. He wasn't even blinking; though his lips were up in a devious smirk.

"Pig," Jondy snorted, but walked past him to the back, where the window was to pay bills. That was where the guy with the 'madd' crush on her sat, and the dog, though she was leashed on the outside, in a large, flat, old dog bed.

"Aw, hi baby," Jondy cooed, kneeling down to the old pit bull, which was starting to lose her fur. She petted his head, and he lifted his chin.

"You being a good boy," she cooed some more, like she would to a baby, though she didn't like babies. They made too much noise, and were always crying, or fussing, and they were messy. At the age of thirteen she had a babysitting job, and she ended up with the dirty diaper all over the kitchen floor, and a crying baby.

The dog barked, a happy, short reply, but when she saw Zack, she let out a sharp, angry bark.

Zack stared back, and the dog gave a whimper, and cowered.

"I know, I know," she said, and petted her head some more, "I'd be afraid of his mug as well, if I was a dog."

Another point to pushing his buttons. Was he getting all of it? He sure didn't say anything.

She kissed the top of her head, and then took her place in front of the window, and took out her bill and money. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zack go over to one empty display case, and look at the gun inside. The price said five-hundred, so she doubted he would be getting it.

"How are you today, Jondy?" the southern accented, small eyed, wrinkle faced, long haired man smiled at her, and he took her papers through the slot.

"I'm great," she smiled, "Just paying my bills, otherwise I'mma be without a shower, and stove to cook on."

They both laughed.

"You don't have to worry about that," he said, "Will you be working tonight?" he asked, eyes wide, with 'happiness,' and nasty snagger-toothed on his bottom showing wide.

She nodded. "Yup, I'll be there. Stop by, I'll hook you up."

"Will do," he said, handing her bill back, and receipt. "You have a great day." He eyed Zack, and then looked back at her.

"Thank you," Zack joined her, and stood at her side, and they walked back up the crooked floor.

Before she left, she heard the dog crunching on something. Looking back, she didn't see what it was, but the dog was chewing.

"Peppermint," he said under his breath, once they were outside.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" She said sarcastically. Her stomach growled. "Let's get breakfast," she offered.

"Sure," he said, and she once again looped her arm through his, and used the other to put her hood up. Of course it had to rain, hard. She was going out. Otherwise, with her home for the day, the sun would be out, it would be sixty degrees, and the birds would be chirping.

Go figure.

-

The two ended up grabbing a few things from the convenient store, and sat in the park, under a tree, and ate. The rain was letting up, and the clouds were lightening. Who knows? Maybe the sun would come out.

Leaning against the bark of the very old tree, she closed her eyes for a moment, and thought. With the idea in her head, she turned to Zack, and opened her eyes.

"Zack?"

"What?" He said, knowing that his very answer would be a 'no'. She could already feel it starting to form on his tongue, though this wasn't a yes or no question.

"Do you have any more soda left?" she busted out laughing.

"What is it Jondy?" he asked, but handed her the bottle. She didn't want any, but took the bottle anyways, to keep her hands busy, she watched a little girl dropped her umbrella onto the ground, and run, and jump right into a puddle.

Case and point: kids get dirty. And that little girl chose that moment, to run up to the two of them, and smile, a missing toothy grin, and say to loud for Jondy's sensitive hearing, "Are you going to the carnival this Saturday?"

"Yes I am," she smiled at her, "Are you going?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, "My daddy is taking me. Hey are you taking her?" She asked Zack, who looked ready to say something, but nodded.

Really! Jondy thought. It was what she wanted, and he had just said he was to the little girl. Maybe she should've just asked him last night when they were in bed together.

"He could win you a bunny!" she said excitedly. Jondy had to give it up for her. She was fearless, to just run up to the two transgenics, and talk like she was in some relation to them at all. If she only knew, and understand, she would be scared, and not want to talk to them at all; like they were some kinds of monsters. They weren't, but that's what they made them out to be. They were normal, for society, and put their pants on, one foot at a time.

Just try telling that to them.

"Well bye," she said, and waving wildly, she ran up to, and into the arms of who she presumed to be her father.

She turned to Zack. "Really?" she said.

"No," he said, and gathering their garbage, he stood up, and threw it away.

-

That's it for now. More soon. There is about a good six inches of snow outside, and it's still snowing. Horray!!!!


	4. At the Restaurant

Chapter 4

I know it's very short. It was supposed to be longer, but I thought the next part would be better with the next chapter.

Enjoy.

-

Why did she think differently? She stood up, put her hood on, and stuffed her hands into her pockets. It wasn't her favorite coat; that one was still at work, so this one had to do.

She followed Zack down the street, a step behind him, like last time. It was a déjà vu, and she was feeling the same. And she had enough with it. It was enough that this was going on as a full circle, again.

Matching his pace, she said, "Why can't you just act normal with me for one time? The more you act like normal, the more you will fit in with your surroundings. Why can't you just let lose, and have fun?"

"Fun is when nobody is in trouble. Fun is when I know you, and everybody else is safe, and alert. That's my only fun." He said it, facing straight ahead, but she knew that if they were at a standstill, then he would've been in her face, like when she had begged him to stay.

"It doesn't have to be like that, and you most importantly know that. Don't you ever just want to go out and dance? Or sit on the beach, or just love somebody?" The last part came out softer than she wanted it to be, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes Zack just got the better of her emotions.

"I don't need love, or any of those kinds of emotions you seem to harvest. There's no use for them. What I want right now is for you to let all that shit go. Get rid of them, and act the way you are supposed to."

So that was it? It wasn't Zack; it was G.I Zack, and all his CO glory. He was in the headset of Manticore, and no matter what she had to realize that he was never going to change.

She stopped walking, and he continued for about four steps before stopping. He did not turn around. He waited, as if she was a staggering child.

"You're heartless, you know that? What's the use in you being here, when all you do is act like you're still there? Why don't you just leave me alone, and stop checking up!" She walked past him, and didn't look back. He was still there, and he was still heartless.

-

Sitting in the laundry mat, alone, later on that day, the clothes were in the dryer, for sixty minutes, and she had anything but time. She sat in the middle plastic chair, of three, between two sets of washers, hood on, and hands in her pockets. Nobody else was in there, and it wasn't even a Friday, or weekend. It was a Thursday.

Maybe everybody was already starting the weekend early? It was very common, if you looked very closely. By Thursday evening, people were ready to party it up, after a, kind of long, work week, in this failing economy.

Maybe it had to do with the carnival coming up. It was nice to have something fun to look forward to. It would've been fun to have Zack there, to go with. Instead, she had to go alone, or with somebody else, that would only be a "second" choice.

Twenty minutes later, she was still sitting there, and all her 'entertainments' got old, fast. Picking her nails, twirling her hair, and picking her lip, she decided enough was enough. The clothes weren't just going to dry faster because she was sitting there. With her stomach growling anyways, it was best to grab some dinner, because when the clothes were done, and by the time she folded them, and put them away, she'd have just enough time to get dressed, and ready for work.

-

It wasn't far, to get food. There was a small pizza restaurant down the long parking lot, and to the right. They had 'straight' food, so she picked up her pace, and headed there. The clouds that were 'supposedly' moving out that morning were back, and now the rain was as well.

Pulling the heavy door open, she stepped inside, and lowered her hood. The frizz ball, she called hair sprang out, in a mess.

The serum didn't help that morning, and the rain just made it worse. Leaving Zack earlier in the morning and needing to cool off, she took a run through the park, and all the way home.

At home, she felt like the mess she felt in the morning; her skin shivered with cold, her head had started to ache again, and she couldn't stop coughing.

"Damn Zack," she grumbled, passing booths of people eating.

"What'd I do?" he said, last booth before the tables.

"Damn Zack," she exclaimed, stopping; letting her arms drop back to her sides, only to come back up, and cross at her breast.

While she was being 'a hot mess,' he was just sitting in the restaurant enjoying a meatball grinder, a salad, and a large bottle of soda.

If only that soda would go to his head…

"Why are you still here?" she questioned.

He took a quick bite out of his grinder, set it down, and using his hands he indicated his meal.

"You know what I mean," she said. She took a seat across from him because everybody was suddenly staring at her, and the little scene that he was causing.

"What other answer can I give you?" he spoke calmly, and casually, like his presence still in town wasn't a big deal.

It was. He usually was gone within a few hours, so why was he staying? Unless something happened. Still she didn't know what happened to him, and why he showed up in his condition.

There had to be a reason. There was always a reason for everything. And though he was a wall, a big, hard, muscular, handsome wall she had to find out what happened. She had to put on an act; like nothing was wrong between the two, even though it wasn't at all, and all she wanted to do was yell at him.

"Everybody's got to eat," she said, though she was thinking, with his casualness, he was in fact pushing her button.

"Listen Zack," she said swallowing her heavy pride, and continuing, in her sincere voice, "What I said before was way out of line."

"Don't apologize for your opinion," he opted, serious face. He continued to eat.

"I don't want to fight," she said. Hands together, on the table, she looked at the little ring on her right pointer; a small Topaz, in honor of her year at the bar, a long time ago; way before she was legal to do so. Malady had gotten it for her, and she liked it, so it stayed on.

"You'll always fight."

"With you Zack. I don't want to fight. We shouldn't have anything to fight about."

"Then what would we talk about?" It might have been a joke, and it was light.

She kicked him under the table.

"Will you stay with me one more night?"

He nodded.

"Great, so you'll be at the bar, and I'll hook you up."

He said, "The only reason I come."

Three jokes in a row, all in the same day, whoa.

"Let me order, my laundry will be done soon." She slipped out of the booth, and up to the counter.

It was hard being the better man, even if she didn't mean it, and was just acting. He was staying for the night, so it was one more chance to find out, really make amends right, and get him to go to the carnival.

That's what she really wanted.

-

More Soon. I hope you've enjoyed.


	5. In the Bar

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Enjoy!

-

The bar was packed, and it didn't help that there was a game on the big screen.

'Just great,' she thought to herself, all smiles on the outside, 'Another night with a packed place, of idiots, and out of towners.' She jumped the ledge of the bar, and landed graceful next to Malady; pulled her hair playfully, then went to the side, and took off her coat, stuffing it underneath, just where her favorite coat still laid.

At least the coat was still in one piece, in the same place where she left it, and there was nothing spilled on it.

"Your turn," Malady cracked, grabbing her own coat. "You are very lucky tonight." She let out a laugh of excitement.

"Why?" Jondy asked, leaning against the bar, arms folded. Whenever she said that Jondy was "lucky," she was referring to a hot guy, which was true. Though it didn't always compinsate for their temperament, and personality.

Sometimes it worked out, and sometimes it was just enough to get them drunk, until they totally forgot that they were perusing her, and she could kick out of the bar with the excuse of their excess of too much liquor; or harassment.

"There's a hottie in here that has had his eye on you ever since you walked through the door," the energetic blonde said, trying to keep the glee out of her voice, but she was too energetic about this guy, for her to calm down in any way. She was acting like a young teen with a crush.

"Where?" Jondy said, calm, and unfazed by her friends excited babble. This was nothing new to Jondy.

"By the pillar," she said, directing Jondy in the direction, and pointing right at them, not caring, or not knowing that pointing directly at someone was considered very rude.

It was Zack.

A plan formed in her head.

"You're right," Jondy said, playing along. She quickly scrounged up a drink, and handed it to Malady.

"Here, give this to him, and say, 'The bartender thinks you're hot, she wants your number.'" Jondy put on that fake smile; she practiced just for Malady, and got her even more pumped up.

"Wow, you're going to persuade this guy?" Malady was in shock, and she had reason to be. Most of the time Jondy was reluctant.

"Yeah, I'm in a great mood," she smiled, "Add something else in, if you want to." It was a mistake for Jondy to say that, especially to Malady, for she would run her mouth, and make up so much that she 'thought' would work, to hook Jondy up.

But it was going to be said to Zack, and not somebody who would be around to 'follow-up' on her.

"Will do, love," Malady said, and bounced her way toward Zack.

Taking care of a new arrival, she kept an eye on the scene. Malady walked up to him, and even before setting the drink down, she was already talking at him a million miles a minute.

The look of irritation on Zack's face didn't seem to faze her, for she continued on, set the drink down, and pointed in Jondy's direction, and then she walked away, still talking.

Did she even breathe?

Head down, and on her work, the smile on her face showed that she was enjoying every minute of this little show. It was very entertaining to see Zack under interesting circumstances, and keep his calm. She didn't have the means of it in her body to keep her calm, when it came to circumstances like that one she put on him.

It was one thing that set him apart from her.

A song came on that she knew, so she started to sing along, and mix whatever it was that they wanted her to mix.

-

It started out as a good night; nobody was fighting, and all the rowdiness was under control. She was mildly impressed; not really. It was still early, and the night was young.

But most importantly, Zack was there. After about a good half hour, he took a seat right in front of her, once the seat cleared out from one of Jondy's wondering admirers.

"You want another?" she asked Zack, taking the empty glass away from him.

"I want to take shots against you," he said matter-of-factly.

The people around her looked at her, and he, like it was a show to go down. Nobody knew that they knew each other, and nobody knew that they knew each other since practically birth. They grew up under different circumstances than everybody else in the whole bar.

"Nah man," the hipster said, right next to Zack, putting a hand on his shoulder, which he took back a second later, by the look on his face. He still had his speech, though the look on his face said differently, he said, "No one can out do this hot stuff right here."

Jondy beamed.

All of the best, she has outdone them nine times over. She's simply amazing. For someone so thin, she can put it away."

"I told you Rex," she said over the music, "I put it in my ear."

"Yeah, yeah," Rex said, taking the sunglasses off his eyes, and putting them in his pocket, to reveal red, bloodshot eyes, "If this guy can beat you, I won't drink no more, ever." He shot his hands off like an 'x'.

"AA, never thought'd you go," Jondy said as a casual statement; one that has been brought up many times before. Taking a bottle, and popping the lid off with her nail, she handed it to another customer, and took their money.

Back to them, she leaned suggestively against the counter, hip out in Zack's direction; she faced Rex and said, "Though the idea of you fixing your life sounds nice, and I want that a lot, he will not win."

"What if I win?" Zack cut in, casual as ever, "What do I get? I don't even know this guy. Why should I care about his alcoholic problems?"

"Hm?" she pretended to think, then jumped up onto the counter, in a crouch, feet flat down, she said, "You get me!" She spreaded her arms wide.

"Ah man," the hipster dropped his arms at his sides, with his exclamation, "I always wanted 'ya, and now this guy gets 'ya? This is not far. This is bull!" He was really pumped up about this. The look on his face showed that he was ready to beat Zack down, for her honor; though instead of being a man in armor, he was nothing but a guy in tin foil.

The guy, Rex was always asking her out, and she was always turning him down. It was a low blow to Rex's ego. A really, really low blow.

"Don't worry, hun," she put up a southern accent, "Don't worry. Nobody will be going to home with me tonight!"

She jumped back down off the counter, a simple jump, she landed on her feet.

The look on Zack's face begged to differ, about her not going home with anybody. Zack was going home with her tonight. He could go to her any time he wanted; she just wished that he would more often.

"So you ready or not?" Zack questioned, he tapped the ball of his wrist on the table twice.

Jondy looked around, then reached under the bar, and pulled out an unlabelled bottle; clear, with blue liquid, and two sets of shot glasses.

He looked at it, then her. "Are you serious?"

"Sir, don't judge it by its color." She looked forward as a whole group suddenly came in. "We'll take shots between customers, that way nothing will fall behind, except yours off the barstool."

He didn't say anything. He looked amused, at her words.

She poured two shots, downed hers, and slapped it on the bar.

"It's different this time."

He took his down, and slapped it on the bar as well.

-

So that's how it started. Between people, and _everyone _who flirted with Jondy, they downed shot after shot. Both held clear eyes, at the start, and both had a great attitude, even with the little crowd that formed.

Rex was very clear with who he wanted to win; as well as the crowd. They knew who he wanted to win, and they had to stand him. He was very rowdy.

Jondy smiled at Zack, and filled both their glasses with another round, downing hers.

Zack didn't touch his, he gave one nod of 'no,' with his head, and his dark, stern eyes stayed on her.

Jondy's smile widened, and she showed pearly whites.

"It comes with the job," she bragged, and downed his shot, "I win."

Her eyes caught her bosses, and the bottle, and shot glasses went away.

"It was a normal night," she said, under her breath to Zack, and gave a stern look to Rex, and leaned forward on the bar like this was normal conversation.

She had to be friendly with the customer's right?

"Jondy is everything okay?" he said, "There are no smashed bottles, I see," The tall, muscular, dark man said, a casual greeting she was all to use to.

"Yeah, it's calm tonight," she said, all too used to his poor attempt that the truth, with the mix of sarcasms. She had to force a smile in his direction.

"Listen, can you watch the bar for a sec?" She asked.

He nodded, and she hopped over the bar, and took off toward the bathrooms. Before going in, she looked back at Zack, who had one eye on her, and gave a jerk of her chin before going in.

Inside, she went straight to the toilets, and 'drained the lizard.' She could put it away, though it had to come out a short time later.

Even though it was the girl's room; the cleanest room in the entire place, despite the fact that using 'clean' was saying too much, she heard him come in by the means of the sound of the boots on his feet. They were very old, and very familiar.

He took up space by leaning against the wall, by the conked out hand drier.

"So what do you want?" he offered, by means of her winning their little competition.

She peed, and took care of business, and came out to wash her hands. Eyes on the mirror she spoke directly to him. "That's true, I won," she said complacently, doing a little happy dance, "I never said what I wanted if I won."

She touched up her hair.

"I'll think about it," she added, biting on her lip. She went over to him.

"Are you shot?" she urged, a wicked smile on her face, and a chuckle in her voice. She laughed.

"No," he said. He put both hands on her face, and examined it, "Your eyes are shot, and there is color to your face. Don't you feel it?"

She nodded her face still in his hands.

"But you're still alert."

"I will be if I get that kiss that you still owe me."

She took both his hands into hers, and lowered them, holding them down at waist length.

"You are feeling it," he came to terms.

She shook her head, "I am serious about it, and I am not drunk. I haven't been drunk in so long."

"So you are alert?"

"Unfortunately yes," she answered.

He gave her a raised brow.

"Can I have a kiss before I get back to work, or not?" She crossed her arms, and shifted her weight. She didn't stagger, and her eyes didn't space out.

"You will never cease with that." He shook his head, and put his lips on hers, for a brief second before taking them off. "There."

"That wasn't so hard," she smiled, and let go of his arms. "Well better go, otherwise the boss is going to wonder, and then bother me for the rest of the night."

"Do you want me to wait it out for you?"

"Sure," she agreed with a nod.

"Aright," he said, and walked out before she did.

She smiled into the mirror, and stretched her arms above her head. The outlook of this whole visit was looking better, and better as it went.

Maybe it was going to end just the way she wanted it.

She went back out, and back to the bar, to 'man it' for another two hours before close up.

-

There are two chapters left. Drop me some love. Next chapter will be up soon.


	6. In the Tub

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: Still stands the same.

Enjoy

-

The time went by, for she was on a happy high. Rex, the one who was still fonding over her that night, was still there when she and her boss were closing up. They had to call him a cab, and were left with the puke he left on the front steps.

"I'm not cleaning any of that up," she huffed, pulling her hair back behind her shoulders, and going back inside to retrieve her two coats.

"Me either," her boss agreed, following right behind her.

She put on her favorite purple coat, and folded the other one she was using for the day.

"Jondy," he said.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"No," he shook his head, "I was just thinking. How did your mother come up with your name? I've heard of a lot of weird names before, but nothing like yours."

My name is weird, she thought to herself in disbelief, if only he knew that her mother didn't come up with the name, but somebody else and she received a name even though she should not have.

But she had a story prepared for if anyone was to ask about her name, and stories for other things as well.

She sighed, with a shrug of her shoulders, and said, "Before I was born my mother thought I was going to be a boy, so she named me Johnny. Well, it turns out, I was a girl; a disappointment to them, but they still wanted the 'Johnny' they were hoping for, so they kept the name Johnny, even for their baby girl."

"That doesn't explain, 'Jondy,'" he said straightening up, and throwing the last of the bottles in a bag. The cling of all the clattering glass bottles was a little too much for her sensitive ears.

She felt Zack's presence, but didn't dare to turn and look for him, for if she did her boss would get curious as to what she was looking for, or at.

Had the rattling of the bottles bothered him as well? She had to remember her boss was talking to her, and not to space out, so she continued on, "It's really stupid, but when I was little, I couldn't say 'Johnny,' for the life of me; I would say, 'Jondy,' and stuck to it. I kept it, and that's who I am today. I don't think it would work out to be named Johnny."

"You are really, really strange, and only get stranger," he went over to her, and handed her pay check.

"Well, what can you do, you know? We'll I'm leaving I will be back for my shift tonight, after the carnival."

"Take it easy," he said, a nod of his head. He heaved the bag toward the back.

"Always do," she said, the door swinging closed behind her. Walking down the street, Zack joined her out of nowhere. He was there the whole time, but now he didn't have to hide his presence.

"I named you, remember," he said through the silence. Their footsteps were the main sound, and they echoed in the early hours of the morning, through the puddles, and the wet asphalt road.

"I know," she nodded her head once, "You thought of the idea, because of Ben's stories, you know, for us to all have names. I was the first one you chose; you know after yourself. How did you get that anyways? Did you look at yourself one day, in the mirror and say, 'Yeah, I look like a Zack?'"

He shook his head, and the corners of his lips curled upward, even in the least bit. "I just knew, and that was why you were named Jondy. I saw you in the mirror, and knew you were just a 'Jondy'." He played her own words against her.

"You're making fun of me," she chuckled, and elbowed him in the rib.

He grabbed her hand, and laced his fingers with hers, making her heart race, and her to stumble on the cracked pavement for a second, before getting her footing again.

This was a shock, and a change. The last time he jerked his hand away, and said, 'Don't.' Now, he did the action on his own. What brought on this change? Was it all the alcohol in his system? She could, for herself say, that all of it was making her mighty happy, like she was free, and light as a feather.

She liked it. It made her forget her troubles, and worries, and past influences of shocks from the past. They were far away, and out of her head. Now was just a normal night of going home, with someone she loved, and loved dearly.

"You know," she said, swinging their grasped hands a little bit, "We are free, even if we live in hiding?"

"You're one to talk; you work, and interact with the free public. The guys in there are at your will and mercy."

"Nah, you're the one to talk, you travel everywhere in these poor states, and see all the wonderful people, and sites. You get to see Syl and Krit, and especially Zane."

"Why especially Zane?" he questioned.

"He lives in the same state as I do, and I can't go see him. I'd love to spend time with him, and everybody, but can't. It sucks; it really does. I can't just go up to someone I know, and ask them a question about something I am experiencing. I can't just walk up to Malady, and say, 'So my seizures are worse than usual, any suggestion to what I should do?"

"You have to handle the situations on your own. You're a soldier, you only need yourself, and you know that you can't do anything for them, but wait them out."

And pop pills, she thought.

"Even with a buzz, you can find a way to kill it," she grumbled. Why couldn't he be buzzed, or even drunk? She still wanted to know what kind of a drunk he would be.

"Thought you weren't," he said, and watched her, instead of in front of him.

"When the boss brings in a new shipment, well," she shrugged, "I'm an alcoholic, if you haven't noticed."

"Why would I think differently?" He said it so casually; he did not think that it was an insult. Maybe he wanted it to sound like one.

She shrugged it off. No use to fight when the air was warm, the sky was cloudless, and the moon was shining with brilliant stars. Morning would soon be coming, but for now, it was dark and nobody was around.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, up the stairs, where she showed him the key, before putting it in the lock.

"You see, this is a key. People use it to get in the house." She chuckled. She wasn't drunk. She was alert in her settings, but for the moment it just seemed so funny.

He opened the door to let them both in. If it was just her, then they'd be out there for a while.

Inside she left the lights off, and pushed past Zack quickly, and into the bathroom. Her right hand was starting to shake, and it was the last thing she wanted for him to see, when he already thought she was 'drunk off her rocker.'

She settled herself against the wall, till she heard his footsteps, then she put herself in the tub.

"Jondy, what's wrong?" She heard him say through the door. The door wasn't locked, and she was glad that he just didn't come bursting in there.

"Nothing Zack," she said, and pushed the taps on. Cold water streamed down her clothed self, and the shock to her system just made everything worse.

"Ahh, Shit," she yelled out, head falling back in the shakes, she hit her forehead on the tile of the wall.

"Jondy," Zack shouted.

"I'm fine Zack, I'm just taking a shower," she said. She held her arms back around her head, and avoided the spray from the shower head from going on her face.

She didn't hear retreating footsteps. Instead, she heard him slide down the door, and into a sit.

Okay, so he was going to sit out there, and wait for her? Fine, she thought, he could wait all night, if he wanted to.

Her shakes relaxed, but her emotions didn't. Tears ran down her eyes, and mixed with the shower water. She wanted to escape. Why couldn't they all just escape?

Every time something good was looking up, even if her problems weren't, a seizure had to happen, and everything came crashing back down to earth. She always tried to hide from her problems, to avoid them in the best ways possible, but they came back. Her drinking, it was so bad, but she wouldn't tell Zack that. It made her forget for moments, but when it came back it just made it worse.

For her seizures, it was way out of the question. She hated to think about what she was doing to her body.

She hated it, and she was sick of it.

All she wanted was to take her anger out on something.

Jondy opened her eyes, and with a quick swift of her hand, knocked all the shampoo bottles, and soaps off the small ledge of the bathtub where she had set them all up. Then she took all her wet clothes off, squeezed them out in the tub, and dropped them all onto the bathroom rug.

Soaking in the tub for a good twenty minutes, the water long cold, she wrapped a towel around herself, and leaving all the things she knocked over there, she opened the door startling Zack awake.

He fell asleep against the door, she was shocked.

Not as much as he seemed to be. He stood up, and ran a hand through his hair. He was caught off guard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He barked. He looked past her to her bathroom mess, then her.

She had calmed down. All her frustrations went down the drain, and she didn't want to bring them back right now. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest.

Hairs soaking down her back, and onto the floor, herself wrapped in a towel, she said casually, "I need to get dressed." She didn't want to start up anything, but to instead, keep her calm interior, as well as exterior.

He gave her a hard look, but let her pass by. She went into her room, and dried her hair, and put on a pair of pajama shorts, and a jade ribbed tank before opening the door, and going back out into the kitchen. Zack was there, sitting at the table eating from a box of crackers.

She joined him, taking the box, and eating a few.

She had to smirk to herself. Zack may have been the best when it came to combat, and being the 'perfect soldier,' but if you really got to know Zack, and actually seen him with a habit, it was quite humanized. He was mad again, and just like her, he wanted to hear some sort of apology, even if it wasn't with the intention of meaning it at all.

"Zack," she said slowly.

"What?" he said.

"You alright?" she questioned.

"You're just jumbling my own words, and using them for yourself when clearly I'm not the one here with the problem." He growled.

"I'm fine," she said.

He took the box of crackers back.

With her finger, she picked up the crumbs on the table.

"I'm wrong in what I said about you protecting yourself. You're more liable now, then ever to get caught."

"Zack, you have that all wrong. I'm fine just the way I am. I-"

"Then put down the fuckin bottle," he snapped.

She stopped playing with the crumbs, and just stared down the table, not saying a word.

"You don't need it all the time. You're ruining yourself, and taking all the training, and letting it go to waste. When they are upon you, you won't know. The bottle in your hand will say it all."

"If you knew so much, then why did you challenge me tonight? Isn't that just fueling the flames?"

"I didn't know, until after, on what mistake I have made."

"I want you to tell me what happened, for you to show up on my doorstep like that," she broke the conversation he wanted to have; with the one she now wanted. He couldn't keep setting her problems up, and taking them down one after another. She wanted to now line up a problem of his, and take it down.

"No."

"You can't say no," she declared in full force, "I won, and I want you to tell me." Her eyes burned right into him. It was a demand, and he was not holding up his end of the bargain.

"Your word," she finished.

"_Your _brother Ben," he said in defeat, "I received the call, and went to help, to only have him turn on me." Zack got up from the table, slammed his chair in, and went into her room.

And just like that, again, she felt herself to be the blame. He came here, and she gave him nothing but trouble. He just needed relaxation.

She got up from the table, pushed her chair in, turned off the light, and went into her room to where he was. He was sitting down, feet to floor, and head in his hands. He wouldn't act like this for nothing. Something went wrong. Zack had said he turned on him. Maybe he was a mole.

After what Zack did for them, he should not even consider such things. As for Zack, he was exhausted. Everyone got exhausted, even him.

She got onto the bed and crawled over to his back, where she sat on her legs, and brought his shirt up over his head.

He let her too. He didn't say a word; he just sat there, in his misery.

She brought her cold hands to his shoulders, and kneaded. She pushed, and pulled his skin, digging her fingers in deep to find the knots. All the knots of tension were strong, but with her fingers, she was slowly pushing them away.

Running her nails down his back, she kneaded up and down his spine.

Letting him take control, he took both her hands, and twisted to get her flat on the bed, and himself on top of her. With his hands holding hers above her head, he lowered himself on her, and kissed her ferociously.

-

Only one chapter left. Let me know what you think. If you are enjoying this story, check out my other X5 stories.


	7. At the Carnival

Chapter 7

This is the last chapter. I've enjoyed writing this story. I thank all of you who have reviewed. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

-

-

"I guess I should count my blessings in whatever that means, for you to actually be here, and doing something other than surveillance," Jondy said, as they walked down the busy setting of carnival.

Everything was set up like an old fashion carnival from booths to rides, and food. And for the most part, the whole city was out and about.

"You're too comfortable. I'm gone soon, and everything better return back to normal."

"Whatever that is," she added to his statement, "But seriously," she said, but stopped as they walked up to a booth which headlined _I Can Guess Your Weigh._

Jondy looked at Zack. He gave her a 'go for it' face, and she smiled. She could only think it to be interesting.

The man manning the booth shook his head at the lady ahead of them, which she was in tears. Jondy recognized her instantly, from someone who came into the bar more than twice a week, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Jennifer?" she asked.

"The man told me my weight is two-hundred and three." She sobbed right on Jondy's shoulder.

"Don't cry," she tried to soothe, "He doesn't know any better. This is just a way for him to make money." It was true; most of the booths would be rigged anyways. Everyone was trying to make a good buck now-a-days.

"He guessed correct!" she interjected, a look of horror mixing into her tear stricken face. She pushed away from Jondy.

"Oh." Jondy felt really awkward. She gave her another pat on the shoulder before she pushed past her and Zack, and into the many people who formed the crowd.

She looked at Zack who gave her an awkward shrug, and a shake of his head. He had enjoyed that little tid-bit.

She turned back to the man, and put most of her weight on her back foot, hip cocked out to the side, she leaned forward.

"How much?" she questioned.

He looked her up and down and smiled. "If I can guess your weight correctly, then you owe me ten dollars, but if you win I owe you ten dollars."

"Times must be really, really hard. Shouldn't I be getting a stupid stuffed animal that I would want to rip its head off?" She asked; though she was glad that it was cash, and not some waste of space that she didn't have use for. With cash, the possibilities were endless.

"Listen girl, are you in, or are you out? There's a line behind you, and business is booming." He cut straight to the point, the irritation of 'I wish I wasn't here very clear.'

"Fine," she gave a shake of her head to the right, "Let's see if you're right."

He stood up, and looked her up, and down, a hand to his chin. He thought and he looked. Finally he sat on the ledge of his stand, and nodded his head three times.

"You weigh is one twenty eight," he said with dignity, and a smug look on his face. His hand was already out to collect due.

Wrong, she wanted to shout in his face. Instead, she stood on the big, over exaggerated scale, with its huge indicator for the whole world to see, and she smiled smugly at him.

"One thirty-nine," she said, giving him that little head movement again, "Pay up!"

The guy's smug face turned into disappointment, and he forked over the ten bucks.

Walking away she heard him grumble under his breath, "I was wrong because all that extra weight is crammed in your ass." She had to grab Zack's fist, and keep it at waist length because Zack was paying close attention as well, and was ready to let the guy have it. She knew how to just let it go, but Zack didn't.

"Just ignore it," she said, and brought her fingers to his, and he put his around hers.

"If you weren't here, it'd be differently," he grumbled.

"I know," she cheesed, and pulled over to the line for the bumper cars.

-

Sitting back to back, on the bridge, looking out across the way, and into the early evening, Jondy knew that this was it. He was ready to go; to head on down the road. Will he return back, she did not know.

But for the most part, it was great to have him there, and he even hung around, even if his intentions were not for a visit, but for something else. Whatever happened with Ben, and whatever happens next, whatever else, Zack was a closed book. The only think she could do for Zack is to be happy, and hope that he is happy for the ones he set free.

That's all she could wish for, for he only wanted to make sure that none of them ended up back in Manticore.

"Where are you?" Zack asked.

She shook her head, and chuckled, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he questioned, and bit into the sub they had purchased from the small shop by her home.

She didn't want to tell him that she was thinking about him, for she feared he would go off on one of his tan drums that she has heard before, and would here again in the future. She had to say something that would not get him worked up on her emotional value. Just because he didn't have any, didn't mean that the rest of them didn't.

"I was just thinking about why I live here, when I have a choice of so many other places." She finished up eating her food.

"Well, there are other places out there, you can disappear anytime," he commented, like it was that easy. It wasn't sometimes. It was nice to have somewhere to call home. Zack never knew anything about that. He never would. Maybe the whole country was his home.

"I like it here. I don't have to hide, but to hide in plain sight. Plus, I'm so used to the atmosphere, and on some occasion, very rare, but there are some," she smiled, "I like my job."

Zack stood up, and she did as well.

"I'm leaving now," he informed.

She nodded, and instead of a hug, he gave her a kiss.

-

-

Later that night, while working she overheard the conversation of two men talking. She couldn't see them, they were in the crowd, and nor would she look; though their conversation was loud and clear:

"The pawn shop was broken into this afternoon."

"Ah, yeah?"

"Yeah, and there was only one thing stolen fr-"

"That displayed gun."

"Yeah, but nobody seen anybody take it."

Jondy shook her head, and tsked to herself. She didn't need to think about who had done it. It was pretty obvious, for he was eyeing the other day.

She greeted the next customer, and set to work.

-

That's it! I hope you've enjoyed reading it, as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
